The present technology relates to an image transmitting circuit, to an image receiving circuit, to a communication system, and to a method of transmitting an image. Specifically, the present technology relates to an image transmitting circuit that transmits an image, to an image receiving circuit that receives an image, to a communication system that transmits and receives an image, and to a method of transmitting an image.
In recent years, a communication system, an image receiving apparatus, and the like that process a super high definition image that has definition higher than that of an HD (High Definition) image has been desired. According to the needs, the international association has standardized the UHDTV (Ultra High Definition TV) standard for processing an image having number of pixels four times or sixteen times that of the HD image. For transferring the super high definition image, for example, an interface in accordance with the SMPTE (Society of Motion Picture and Television Engineers) standard is used. For example, an interface of the 3G-SDI standard compliant with the SMPTE standard is used for productions for broadcasting business, and an interface of the HDMI (High Definition Multimedia Interface) standard is used for productions for consumers.
A transmission rate per channel of the above-mentioned interfaces has an upper limit based on the standard. Therefore, an image having resolution higher than that of the HD image may not be transmitted via one channel. Accordingly, in the case where it is not possible to transmit the image via one channel, the image is divided and is transmitted via a plurality of channels.
The image is divided, for example, by a mapping method in which the image is sectioned by center lines in horizontal and vertical directions, and thereby, is divided into four sections. Alternatively, a mapping method in which some lines and pixels are taken from the image may be used (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-200960). When some lines and pixels are taken from the image, odd-numbered or even-numbered lines are taken in the horizontal direction, and one of two adjacent pixels in each of the taken lines is taken. The taken pixel is mapped onto a divided image.